


Happy Birthday To Me!

by rentasofa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on True Events, Ben is doing his best, Celebrity Crush, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fluff, Magicath's Carry On Simon Fanfic (Fangirl), One Shot, Rey is Hangry, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentasofa/pseuds/rentasofa
Summary: Rey is lost and hangry when she bumps into her celebrity crush.*A Birthday Surprise for my other half based on true events*





	Happy Birthday To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first one shot. This is dedicated to the other half of rentasofa, the one who made this account and encouraged me to write because they know it make me happy. The one who reads all of my work and gives me the confidence that I am doing something right in my life. And the one who lets me be me and has stuck by me even when I am down or a bit obsessive and much.  
> Anyway I'm not good at expressing my feelings for very long, so on with the story.

Ben and Rey had been wandering around London for hours. Rey’s feet hurt, the early summer heat was making her uncomfortably sweaty and worst of all she was hangry. No one liked her when she was hangry.

Ben had found it funny that one of the first things Rey’s foster mother had told him to do was to make sure she was fed. It was like getting instructions for looking after a pet not his girlfriend. Well he did find it funny until Darth Rey, which is what he called her when she got in that state, made an appearance in the middle of a shopping centre. She displayed a dizzy range of emotions in a short amount of time and they ended up being escorted out by security. Since then he had learnt to just keep quiet and throw the emergency packet of crisps he kept in his bag at her any time Darth Rey threatened to make an appearance. Like now. But unfortunately, the emergency packet of crisps got eaten two days ago after visiting the Natural History Museum and had yet to be replaced.

Ben was trying, bless him, to find somewhere to eat, but he kept misreading the map on his phone and now they were lost in some residential area where the house prices would never be in their range. It was all very Upstairs, Downstairs and if Rey wasn’t contemplating eating her own hand, she would be fantasising about herself as the lady of one of these Victorian houses.

Being a residential street, it was blessedly quiet, most people were at the highly paid jobs that allowed them to live in such houses and afford the cars that were parked up on the road. Crowds made Darth Rey appear quicker and no one deserved that.

Rey was looking at the ground, concentrating on her feet, of where they fell in the pattern of the paving slabs, keeping the back of Ben’s legs in view too just so she knew that he hadn’t left her behind because he didn’t want to deal with her. Again. She found that this helped keep her emotions in check. Not much but enough.

She was minding her own business when a small boy who was about three years old with blond hair and bright blue eyes, darted out of one of the houses and on to the pavement between her and Ben. Rey really didn’t like small children especially when they were in her way like this one was.

Rey scowled at him, which he obviously couldn’t interpret so he just gave her a cheeky grin. She groaned. She knew she could get angry and frustrated but she was terrible at arguing and shouting at a child was the best way to get into an argument with a parent who believes their baby couldn’t do anything wrong. So Rey being the bigger person, literally, went to step around the child only to bump into the boy’s father who had come out of the house to grab his son.

“Cosmo, what have I told you? Don’t leave the house without me or mummy.” The man crouched down to the boy’s level to speak to him before effortlessly picking him up.

Ben watched the whole thing knowing that he needed to get Rey out of there before she threw a worse tantrum than this kid ever could. And then he recognised the father and realised her reaction could be much, much worse.

Rey was ready to go full Darth Rey, yes she knew what Ben called her, on this man. The rational part of her brain told her she was overreacting, but she never thought clearly when she was hangry.

She looked at the man. He was tall but not as tall as Ben. Then she recognised his distinctive brow, his full head of brown hair and his greeny-blue eyes. Her mind went blank and her jaw went slack. Was this really happening?

“Sorry about that,” he said apologetically, but he was focused more on the toddler who was squirming in his arms, wanting to get down.

Rey gave him an uncertain smile. Was she really stood in front of the famous actor Tom Alexander? Academy Award nominated Tom Alexander? The star of her favourite film series ever and the subject of the many, many, many fanfiction stories she had read over the last year.

She was slightly ashamed to admit that she had fantasised about Tom’s plush lips and broad shoulders, even though she had Ben at home. Of running her fingers through his long brown hair. Today it was up in a ponytail, Ben’s wasn’t quite long enough to do that, besides he wouldn’t do it because it would expose his ears.

Ben came up beside her with the intention of stopping her staring.

“Hair,” she said pointing at Tom, who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Yes Rey, he has hair,” Ben tried not to laugh at her inability to form a sentence.

Just then a very petite woman with long brown hair and the same bright blue eyes the boy had, came out of the building weighed down by a backpack, her own pink handbag and a child’s backpack in the shape of a dinosaur.

“Thanks for waiting you two.” she said sarcastically as she handed Tom the backpack.

Rey recognised her as Tom’s wife Emmalee, who usually worked behind the scenes as a movie producer but had come more into the public’s attention after looking stunning in the red carpet while accompanying her husband during the last award session. They looked so in love, the perfect Hollywood couple.

“Pretty,” Rey said without meaning to but she didn’t care, she was still in shock. Emmalee smiled to herself and shook her head as she tried to get little Cosmo to wear his dinosaur backpack. She was obviously used to weird fan encounters.

“OK Rey, let’s get you some food,” Ben gently took her hand and pulled her away to resume their hunt for food.

Still in a dream like state she twisted around to look behind her, to see the little family walking off in the other direction, all holding hands.

“Bye,” Cosmo turned and waved at her smiling and she managed a small wave back.

* * * * * * * * * *  
“Oh. My. God.”

Ben had found the first cafe he could, sat Rey at a table and ordered for her. That was usually the best to defeat Darth Rey, but now having eaten something she had turned into Fangirl Rey. The way to please her was to just smile and nod.

“Did we really just meet Tom Alexander?”

“I wouldn’t call it a meeting, but yes you stood next to him,” Ben sipped on the ice coffee he had paid too much for.

“I should have said something to him, got a picture or got him to sign something. I’ve got one of the Space Wars books in my bag.” The copy in question was a bit battered. It had been living in her bag for the past couple of days so that she had something to read on the tube.

“I think he’s glad you didn’t, he was with his family.”

“Oh his family! The internet would go into a meltdown if they had confirmation he had a son,”

“Rey stop it. They’ve kept it private for a reason.” Ben said sternly.

“I know,” then something very exciting occurred to Rey. “I’m like his secret keeper. I am their most trusted person in the world.” she had to bite down on her knuckle to stop herself from squealing in the middle of the cafe. Ben had to resist the urge to bang his head on the table.

“We know where he lives,”

“No Rey. Besides, I don’t think he actually lives there. He’s probably just staying there while he’s in that West End show.”

“I wish we’d got tickets to see that,” Rey said wistfully.

“I thought you wanted to see The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”

“I do but,” Rey shrugged.

“Should I tell Grandma you didn’t like her present?” he asked teasingly.

“No don’t do that. I don’t think she likes me as it is.”

“Of course she likes you,” Ben reached across the table to take her hand. “She likes you because you make her favourite grandson happy.”

“You’re her only grandson.” Rey said.

“Exactly why there isn’t a reason for her not to like you.” They smiled at each other, continuing to hold hands, Ben’s large one engulfing her own, as they started on the chocolate muffin Ben had got for them to share.

“I will admit that that meeting went better than I thought it would.” said Ben in between bites.

“How did you think it would go?” Rey said with her mouth full. Ben had gotten used to her table manners by now.

“Well I thought it would end in a restraining order.”

Rey laughed at him. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, your instagram feed is full of pictures of him,” Ben got his fingers out to count.

“Not my fault if that’s what the algorithm wants me to look at,”

“You have his entire filmography on DVD,”

“Most of them are really good films and he only has a small part in some of them,”

“That time you screamed in that newsagents because he was on the cover of a magazine,”

“Hey, that was the fourth shop we had been into and I needed that variant cover.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s the reason why you bought me this watch.”

“You needed a new watch and to be honest it could have been because of Brad Pitt.”

“Your shrine,”

“My collection is of Wren and Kira stuff, thank you very much.”

“The fact that you taught yourself to crochet last summer so you could make a little Wren doll.”

 

“At least I can crochet now. I could make you a hat, but I’d need way too much wool,” she said playfully and Ben pretended to be offended. To be honest he was enjoying listening to her defend her obsession.

“You made me dress like him last month,”

“It was Comic Con, loads of people were dressed as him,”

“Then there’s the fact that you have been reading fan fiction non stop for the past eighteen months,”

“Honestly, fan fiction has got me through the times when I can’t see you.” They smile sadly at each other. They really needed to sort out their living situation. Seeing each other for the odd weekend and a week here or there wasn’t enough any more.

“Besides you can’t tell me you haven’t enjoyed the ideas they’ve given me,” She winked at him. Ben blushed, maybe fan fiction wasn’t so bad.

“I wouldn’t be worried Ben. I know the difference between fantasy and reality. He’s my fantasy, Wren more and Tom if I’m honest and anyway he’s obviously in love with his wife and who can blame him. You’re my reality.”

“I love you,” Ben said. He knew it was hard for Rey to talk about her feelings sometimes.

“I know, and you’ll be glad to know that there’s nothing more attractive than a man whose in love with you, so I guess you’re stuck with me.” They both laughed.

“I’ll tell you what though, despite being hangry and not getting a picture or signature to add to my shrine,” Ben resisted the urge to call her out on that. “This has been the best birthday.”

“Wait a minute, it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I be the judge of that?”

“Yes but what better present is there than me being happy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> This is pretty much what my relationship is like.  
> I have never met a celebrity but I would act a bit like Rey did, based on how I was when I met Captain America at Disneyland. Most of the other stuff is true though.


End file.
